Wołanie o pomoc: część 2
Wołanie o pomoc: część 2 to trzydziesty dziewiąty odcinek serii "Ben 10: Nowa Generacja" i kontynuacja poprzedniego: "Wołanie o pomoc: część 1". Został napisany przez użytkownika WindMarine12. Streszczenie Ben zbiera pozostałych bohaterów i tworzy nową drużynę. Stara się za wszelką cenę uwolnić przyjaciół. Fabuła :Ben i jego zespół zostaje zaatakowany przez Nikczemnych Tytanów. Wrogowie porywają bohaterów, zostawiając Tennysona samego i pozbawionego jakiegokolwiek wsparcia. ---- Młodzi bohaterowie zostają pokonani. W Undertown, Kevin zostaje ogłuszony i strącony w przepaść przez Ragnaroka i Aggregora. Julia przegrywa starcie z Inspektorem 13 i jego Techadonami, a Gwen ponosi klęskę w walce z Darkstarem i Sunny. Większość herosów została przetransportowana na statek Nikczemnych Tytanów, by następnie zamrozić ich, tworząc wielką kolekcję bohaterów Ziemi. Teraz, Vilgax oczekuje jedynie na przybycie Levina, kuzynki Tennysona i jego ukochanej, a samego Bena postanowił zostawić na sam koniec, by cierpiał, patrząc do czego on sam doprowadził. Wydawałoby się, że Nikczemni zwyciężyli i nikt ich nie powstrzyma - ale pozostała ostatnia szansa na odwrócenie wszystkiego. Podczas gdy większa część młodych herosów poległa, pojedynczy bohaterowie odnieśli zwycięstwo w walce z żołnierzami Tytanów. Ben, wciąż ukrywając się przed Techadonami 2.0, którzy od ataku Tytanów, przejęli cały glob, próbuje dostać się do starej siedziby Hydraulików, znajdującej się w sklepie mechanicznym w Bellwood. Podczas podróży do bazy, zostaje zauważony przez dwa Techadony, które atakują Tennysona. Chłopak zmienia się w Raptusa i zaczyna uciekać. Gdy myśli, że zgubił pościg, zostaje napadnięty i przygwożdżony do ściany. Techadon szykuje się do uderzenia Bena, ale ratuje go Cooper w ogromnej zbroi robota. Razem pokonują roboty i dostają się do starej siedziby. W podziemnej bazie, Ben cieszy się, że Cooperowi nic nie jest i pyta, czy nie wie co z innymi. Chłopak odpowiada, że gdy zaatakował ich Psyphon, Kapitan Nemezis i Jennifer Nocturne, tylko jemu udało się uciec. Wtem przez śluzę wlatuje Link. Ben dziwi się, że bohaterowi udało się wygrać, gdy nagle pojawia się ogromny błysk. Gdy światło znika, grupie ukazuje się Profesor Paradox, Kai, Eunice oraz Tetrax. Profesor tłumaczy, że rozkaz Bena został wykonany i zebrał wszystkich ocalałych bohaterów. Cooper zauważa, że Ben już ma jakiś plan i właśnie wciela go w życie. Później, na ulicach Bellwood, pojawia się Vulkanus, wysłany przez Vilgaxa na poszukiwania Tennysona, którego obecność zanotowały Techadony. W tym samym czasie, drużyna bohaterów rozpoczyna atak i dzięki umiejętnościom Linka, przejmują kontrolę nad przeciwnikiem. Chłopak wchodzi w umysł wroga i dowiaduje się o siedzibie Nikczemnych Tytanów na Ziemi, tuż pod Undertown. Ben rozkazuje mu, by zaniósł tam Coopera, Kai, Eunice i Tetraxa, a on sam wejdzie tam pod postacią Fantoma. Chwilę później, Vulkanus dostaje się do podziemnej siedziby, gdzie obecnie przebywali Tytani, tworzący kolekcję herosów. Vilgax cieszy się z powrotu Vulkanusa, który przyniósł mu nowych bohaterów. Kosmita każe Albedo włączyć wszystkie "pasożyty". Wtem bohaterowie atakują, a Ben wychodzi z ukrycia i zmienia formę w Bicepsa. Rozpoczyna się walka między wrogami, z którymi Ben zmierzył się wcześniej. Przeciwnicy współpracują, by pokonać bohaterów, ale młodzi herosi mają więcej energii i entuzjazmu, co przechyla szalę zwycięstwa na ich stronę. Gdy zauważa to Vilgax, cofa Albeda i rozkazuje Psyhponowi aktywować "pasożyty", a Galwanowi każe zostać w siedzibie. Albedo chce wziąć udział w walce, ale Vilgax powstrzymuje go, mówiąc, że dołączy się, gdy przyjdzie na to czas. Siły ekipy Bena maleją, a przeciwnicy z łatwością ich pokonują. Gdy Vilgax szydzi z poległego Tennysona, pojawia się Kevin, Gwen oraz Julia i Statek wraz z Jake'm, Scott'em, Manny'm i Helen. Walka na nowo odżywa, tym razem widoczną przewagę posiadają bohaterowie. Wściekły Vilgax pozwala Aledo wziąć udział w pojedynku. W tym czasie Nergia i Jimmy odmrażają resztę bohaterów, którzy szybko dołączają do potyczki. Helen, Manny i Cooper umieszczają poległych wrogów tuż pod maszyną zamrażającą, a Jimmy i Nergia aktywują ją i unieruchamiają ich. Gdy liczba sojuszników Vilgaxa szybko spada, Albedo wraca do niego i sugeruje odwrót. Vilgax zgadza się, ale przed odejściem zostawia bohaterom "prezent" w postaci "pasożyta" - bomby, zbudowanej na podstawie maszyny do kreowania czarnych dziur, która nie tylko je tworzy, ale służy jako oscylator pola magnetycznego, który po aktywacji wywołuje zakłócenia pola magnetycznego, a co za tym idzie mnóstwo katastrof naturalnych na całej Ziemi. Cooper podbiega do maszyny i dotykiem "skanuje" ją, by po chwili ujrzeć miejsca, w których zostały umieszczone takie same "pasożyty". Daniels próbuje ją rozbroić, ale nie potrafi. Do akcji wkracza Ben, który pod postacią Podróżnika wysyła bombę do innego wymiaru. Bohaterowie zauważają brak Vilgaxa i Albeda, wiec wychodzą na powierzchnię miasta, gdzie zostają zaskoczeni przez miliony Techadonów 2.0. Nad Bellwood unosił się statek Tytanów, na którym Vilgax aktywuje wszystkie "pasożyty" na planecie. Zjawia się Paradox i informuje o zagrożeniu. Ben wydaje rozkaz i młodzi herosi ruszają do ataku. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Ben z pomocą Coopera, Profesora Paradoxa, Kai, Eunice oraz Tetraxa uwalnia swoich przyjaciół. *Vilgax rozpoczyna ostatnią fazę swojego planu, która polega na włączeniu wszystkich "pasożytów" rozmieszczonych na całej Ziemi. Postacie *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julia Yamamoto *Statek *Reptil *Buzz *Link *Nergia *Jake *Scott *Cooper Daniels *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Argit *Kai Green *Książę Tual *Tack *Jimmy Jones *Eunice *Tetrax Shard *Profesor Paradox *Blaze *Alan Albright *Hydraulicy **Max Tennyson **Specjalista Patelliday Wrogowie *Nikczemni Tytani **Vilgax **Psyphon **Aggregor **Albedo **Darkstar **Ragnarok **Inspektor 13 **Techadony **Techadony 2.0 *Bracia Wredziakowie *Kapitan Nemezis *Jennifer Nocturne *SiedemSiedem *SześćSześć *Vulkanus *Zombozo *Incursianie *Sunny Tennyson *Famma *Nagi Kosmici Używani przez Bena *Raptus *Fantom *Chuderlak/Biceps *Cyfrowiec *Rochatynik (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Wodny Nahaj (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; x2; przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Szlamfajer) *NanoBen (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Terrawiatr (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Upchuck Pyrk (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Podróżnik Używani przez Albedo *Ostateczny Gigantozaur *Ostateczny Pajęczarz *Ostateczny Szlamfajer Kategoria:Odcinki Ben 10: Nowa Generacja Kategoria:Odcinki dwuczęściowe Ben 10: Nowa Generacja Kategoria:Nikczemni Tytani (historia) Kategoria:Odcinki